A vehicle is an apparatus that can transport a user in a direction desired by the user. One example of a vehicle may be an automobile.
A vehicle may include various lamps. For example, the vehicle may include a head lamp, a rear combination lamp, and a fog lamp.
The lamps for vehicle may be classified as lamps for securing visibility for a driver (e.g., a head lamp and a fog lamp), and lamps for notifying a simple signal (e.g., a rear combination lamp).
Various devices may be used as light sources of the lamps provided in a vehicle.
Recently, there have been efforts to utilize a plurality of micro Light Emitting Diode (LED) chips as light sources of the lamps for vehicle.
It is of interest to provide a sufficient amount of light using a plurality of micro LED chips as a light source for the lamp for the vehicle.